


Noverian Coffee

by Bryoche



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien point of view, Coffee, Comfort, Donuts, Erotica, F/M, First Contact of a different kind, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Noveria, Original Character(s), Some Humor, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryoche/pseuds/Bryoche
Summary: Two aliens find a way to keep warm even as the blizzard rages through one of Noveria's coldest night. This is a lewd story about character development and interactions through skinship and intimacy, set between two unnamed OC Male Turian and a OC Female HumanThis story is told from the point of view of the Turian.Originaly posted on the Mass Effect General of 4chan, then on Fanfiction.net.





	1. Port Hanshan

  **Turian Male (Armax Arsenal Security) / Human Female (Bartender)**

**NOVERIAN COFFEE**

**by Brioche/Bryoche**

 

**Part I – Port Hanshan**

 

The clear blue sky was stretching all over the castellated mountainous horizon. A harsh, biting, cold wind wailed through the snowy valleys, bringing in long coiling white clouds, forewarning the coming blizzard that was expected to rage through the night. From the large glass and steel panels decorating the slanted architecture of the sprawling stronghold of Port Hanshan, one could see all the way to the other side of the Aleutsk Valley, with its showy towering spires of surreptitious corporate laboratories and workshops dotting the jagged landscape. As for Port Hanshan itself, the many corporations renting the facility were usually very thightfisted concerning their expeditures for public services : the decorative thermal pools and heating system were barely enough to keep the busy concrete corridors from feeling somewhat chilly. Most of its denizen were often reflections of the natural coldness of the planet : reserved, secretive, cloistered in overheated offices, too absorbed by their work or petty industrial espionnage ambitions.

 As such, life on Noveria was usually boiling down to going to and fro warm places filled with cold people, or cold corridors full of the harried, the stressed and the ever-late.

 The turian wasn't one of them.

 In stark contrast with the anxious pace of the others walkers, his gait was light, tranquil and tame. He crossed the main plaza and the Mannovai main street at a slower speed, leisurly taking in the sights of the garish and ever-changing holographics advertisements and decorations disparating from the dull concrete and steel walls. He kept himself as close to the walls as possible, but that didn't stopped a haggard salarian engrossed in his omnitool to violently bump haphazardly against his shoulder. Before he could asks if the absent-minded gaunt alien was hurt, the blue-grey salarian blurted out an insincere excuse, never crossing eyes with the turian, and briskly scooted back forward.

 Looking back at the willowy frame of the salarian trotting away, the turian frowned and clicked his mandibles, disconcerted. He never saw a salarian so young with a skin so dry and so wrinkly. His ringed huge black eyes were marbled with thin greenish strands of overstimulated blood vessels, and the turian wondered for how long that sullen alien was awake, shot up as he was with military-grade stimulants. _If corporate buisness was a battlefield, that guy was probably one of the best soldier to sacrifice himself in the name of his team, or company..._

  _But glory hounds that shone so brighlty over the rest were just as quickly found burnt-out and discarded. Like a spent thermal clip._ Shrugging, the turian gave a perplexed snort and turned away, resuming his quiet stroll and musings. A couple of turns later, he crossed over a steaming hot pools that sprinkled glittering condensed wet droplets against his hard plates, passed in front off a familiar looking gaudy holographic sign, and finally reached the why of his little ramble.

  However, he did not expect to find the bar he was planning to spend the afternoon in seemingly closed down. The blue-green holographic sign wasn't flickering with neon colors and nobody was seen lounging around the high round tables. As he approached, frustrated clicks mouthed at the unfortunate turn of event, the main door opened and the familiar figure of the human owner slipped through, a puffy synthetic fur-collared jacket pulled over her slim uniform. She was a kind and welcoming bartender, who stroke up enjoyable conversations everytime he went here for a drink _. One of the friendlier face on Noveria,_ he reckoned _, one that didn't made him feel like he was wasting her precious time just by talking about something not corporation-correlated, regulation-related or buisness-associated. She was an interesting alien to talk to, if a bit hard to read._

  _One of the few humans in Port Hanshan that didn't get bored when he began talking about guns, armors, and close-combat techniques._

 Focused as she was on her glowing omnitool, she didn't hear him walked to her. Respectfully clearing his throat as a mean of introduction, he greeted her with a simple "Hello.". She turned her head and smiled warmly to him, omnitool shedding a dull orange light upon her tan skin.

"Hey there. Are you not wearing your armor ?"

"No, not today. I'm off-duty for about an additional 15 to 16 hours." He turned his head toward the immobile neon sign before stating the obvious: "You're closing down early. Your Volus coworker is not taking his shift ?"

"No. Everyone has been... cordially invited to some fancy party thrown in by our boss." She sighed, shoulders slumped, an unusual listlessness tinting her voice. "It's going to be dreadfully boring as always. I already knows how frilly people is going to mingle with snobbish people, talking about _work_ and _profits_ and this new _buisness prospect_ about extracting ice on an uncharted world or... something like that."

He scoffed and clicked. He could certainly share the human's sentiment. Noveria's higher social spheres sometimes feel like an alien planet.

"What about you ? What are you doing in your off day ?" she said, a warm smile spread across her face again.

"I was planning on ordering a warm coffee here. Maybe listen to some music, fill some forms for a new Avenger, talk about nothing, laze about..."

"The usual then ?"

"The usual."

 She chuckled and fiddled with her omnitool as they continued their banter. The door behind her whizzed and groaned as the hydraulics slid in place, a big holographic panel of unnegociable red appearing to complete the locking protocol. The human put her hands in her jacket's pocket and shuffled on her feet. She rose her chin and squinted her long almond-shaped eyes at the turian, gauging him, clearly thinking or scheming intently.

"Say, I'm looking for a good reason to get as late as possible to that party." she began with deadly seriousness, "I know a place not far from here where we could get you that hot coffee. How about it ? Are you still in the mood for it ?"

The female human always found a new way to surprise him with her bold honesty. _That straightforwardness was very humanlike, after all, and it wasn't something that he disliked about her._

"That sounds great." he nodded, not even bothering mulling the idea over. "Lead the way, I'll follow you."

The corners of the human's plump lips curled upward in a soft smile. She mouthed a soft "Great." and walked away without a word, her calm gaze still set on the turian to enjoin him to follow on her heels.

 He complied heartily, glad to be able to spend time with his alien friend.

 

**\---**

 

The human led him to a small VI-operated cafeteria, its luminous orange sign depicting a stylized mug adorned with turian colony markings. A takeaway only establishement catering for the restless and thirsty. A distinctive, heavy, reinvigorating smell of fresh roasted coffee was permeating in the air, cutting through the plaza's cold athmosphere.

"So... how's Armax Arsenal treating you ?" the human asked, stopping in the waiting line of chattering customers.

"It's a good team to work for. The pay is good and our team is knit and competent. Our boss is attentive to her unit's needs and orders. Only downside, if you could call it that, is that there's not much going on. We're mostly standing guard around the corporation's headquarters day in, and day out. You don't really need stimulants for that kind of work."

_Not yet, at least._

"What ? That's all ? Still no grievances, no complaints, not even a saucy anectodes ?" she scoffed, bumping her elbow playfully in his side. "Don't tell me you just stand around all day and have nothing to show for it."

"Careful, we stand around looking mighty _angry._ You don't want to give the salarian the incentive to spy on turian trade secrets."

"Show me your angry face." she goaded.

 The turian straightened his back, clasped his mandibles tightly shut, and glowered down on the human through furious furrowed browplates. He mustered all the unblinking, unyielding stony-faced statue inside him. As he was coldly eyeballing her, he idly noticed that she was about a head or two taller than the asari and female humans surrounding them. Her slightly more broad-shouldered appareance gave her a more striking and solid stature. He spread his jaw on the side to uncover his fangs and snarled, as it usually was enough to send the most inquisitive and clingy salarians packing away.

 She stifled a soft hoot and silently shook her head silently, unimpressed.

"Nice try, though guy. Now tell me all about Armax Arsenal's secrets."

"I am not allowed to aknowledge your resquest, lady. I am asking you to leave the premise now or I will be forced to remove you forcefully."

"Oh my."

"However, as according to Noverian traditions, I am accepting bribes in cafeinated forms or angry krogan bounty-hunter contracts."

 They shared a soft genuine laugh and the dark-skinned alien punched his shoulder in joking ire. It hit him suddenly that this was the first time he saw her outside of the bar she was working in. With no bulky counter to separate them, she was revealing herself to be a tactile person. Her easy-going and tranquil demeanor was a welcome boon to the turian. _One of the few alien with whom he lowered his guard._

He trusted her in a unique kind of way. Different from the way he placed confidence in his captain or coworkers. A strange feeling he couldn't quite place. _It was as if he could enjoy who he was with her_.

 The waiting line advanced and shuffled, and a comfortable silence set between them, contrasting with the chirping and lively exchange coming from the group of asari preceding them. The turian idly set his eyes on the human's alien looking ears. He never quite understood the purpose of so much loose flesh hanging around the ears. It always looked so... _flabby._ The complex embossed pattern of fleshy, plump cartilage that adorned the aural canal was humankind's most distinctive and striking facial feature that only Batarians shared with them. _That, and fur._ He wondered briefly how the strange short black hair adorning his friend's scalp would feel like.

She turned her head towards him, pulling him from his xeno-biological ponderings and silent judgement. She frowned and squinted her wide eyes, as if she was trying to read his mind through sheer will alone.

"How's life outside of work ?" she asked, her profound, deep voice standing out from the feminine Asari's. "What are you doing for fun these days ?"

"For _fun_?... Guess I dismantle and reassemble my equipment, calibrate a few things here and there." he said, scratching his chin. "The team went out on a small off the book party last month. We drank and danced before gambling on a close-quarter-combat tournament. Didn't I talked about it ?"

"You did. You got your ass kicked by your boss, if I remember well."

"Sure was. She's a talented fighter. She's not our captain for nothing."

"That's some praise."

He nodded solemnly, the memories of having to stand all day full of stiff muscles and throbbing bruises still fresh in his mind.

 "... Are you two close ?" the human asked, bluntly.

"What ?"

"You and your boss."

"What about my boss ?"

"You and her. I heard turians liked to fistfight to show affection."

"She's my _boss_!" he blurted, almost vexed by the implicit question.

"Ah. I see." the human simply stated, slightly averting her gaze.

 The turian was still disconcerted by her question. The human honesty was refreshing, but her reactions were sometime difficult to read. He wanted to understand what lead to her line of thinking.

"Why do you ask ?" he prodded.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you are... were..." she shrugged her shoulders, looking a bit bothered. "If you were going out with someone."

_So blunt, even with intimate questions._

"No, not at all." he chuckled.

"You don't have anyone ?"

"No."

"Huh." she blinked, incredulously. "How come ?"

"How come what ?"

"How come someone like you hasn't someone already ?"

It was his turn to shrug his shoulders.

"Beats me... You know, when I talked about it with my sister, she just groaned : « Open your eyes, because you're either asleep or too blind to realize the obvious. » she told me." he scoffed.

"Hm."

 The human frowned harshly, mouth slightly agape, as if she was about to say something but stopped suddenly. Her deep nut-brown eyes were staring at him intently, gauging him. It made him feel strange, undescribably so. She held her breath for half a second before she softly asked: "Say, if you've got nothing to do today, how about we-"

"Move along ! Can't you see it's your turn ?" croaked a high-pitched voice.

"You're clogging the line !"

Two furious salarian behind them were rudely waving and shooing them forward. The turian realized that the group of asari in front of the line left the counter some times ago, walking away from it coffee in hands.

He turned towards the reptilian aliens, nodding humbly to apologize.  
_Time was money on Noveria, after all._

Walking over the counter and joining the human's side, they were greeted by the holographic vivid-orange silhouette of a slim female turian who bowed politely. With a gesture, the Virtual-Intelligence designated a small panel in front of its form before hailing the couple with a buzzing, chirpy voice: "Welcome to the Black Star Lounge. We have a wide selection of brewed, roasted and boiled biologically-grew cafeinated beverages. Our products are directly imported to Noveria thanks to out partnership with-"

"What do you want ?" the human asked, typing in her order already.

 "Could you pick me something that I can sip at for a while ?"

"Sure can." she said after a small reflective pause.

The VI's eyes closed and bowed her head low in a simulated display of humble joy. Her mandibles clicked as a cheery synthethized jingle rang.

"Your order is saved ! Would you like to combo into a menu or proceed ?"

"You hungry ?" the human asked, turning her head toward him.

"Do they have... Dextro-chocolate ?" the turian muttured to himself, craning his head forward to admire the variety of colorful and tasty-sounding sides the shop had.

"Huh, a sweet-tooth ?" she commented with a small smile, typing on the appetizing _«Traditional Donuts : Chocolate coating»_ 3D picture.  
"I'm getting some for myself too then."

"Your order is saved ! Would you like to change anything ?"

"Let me pay for it." the turian said, bringing his omnitool to life with a twist of his wrist. She quickly put her hand on his raised arm, pushing it downward and shaking her head disaprovingly.

"C'mon, it's my treat." she calmly stated, as if the decision was made a long time ago.

He briefly considered bargainning with her to split the slightly-expensive bill between them, but decided against it once he understood her determination to go through her decision. With an amused chortle, he nodded and thanked her as she proceeded to terminate the purchase process.

 A loud, burbling percolation sound rumbled somewhere inside the heavy counter. Two tall steel cylinders appeared, a clear transparent panel showing a swirling dark and milky marbled liquid on each of them. A small square white box followed the coffee cups. A striking blue stripe was adorning his drink and a complete side of the box, with small metalic picots etched on the surface, warning against the different chilarity of the turians' food and drinks. Grabbing both cups and box, the turian and human walked away from the cafeteria, unaware of the two salarians' angry scowls and rude reproaches behind their back.

As they entered the ice-walled glass-paneled tunnel leading back to the main plaza, he opened his can and brought it to his sharp lips. The piping hot, comforting, mellow flavor of the milky coffee hit his tongue in the right place and filled his throat with a welcome warmth.

"Hey, wait !" the human called out behind him, holdin the white box tightly,  
"I didn't pay attention but they gave us just one box for the donuts."

He looked around, but Port Hanshan wasn't known for its parks or leisure zones. There wasn't any bench, table or chair to be found anywhere in the streets, just rocky decorations and strange looking potted plants.

"We could always... Eat and walk ?" he suggested. Even though lazing in the cold was not a prefered prospect.

 She frowned, unconvinced, her lips curving strangely as she scanned the zone. She turned back towards him, staring intently, and straightened herself. Her expression was fierce and resolute, the corner of her mouth curling upward for the blink of a smile.

 "My flat is not far from here, you know ? How about we simply bring everything at mine and savor those coffee and donuts in a warmer, comfier place ?"

 _An invitation._ His gaze locked with her soft, keen eyes. The way she was looking at him was different, somehow. She was waiting for his response like a hunter on the prowl. Staring at him the same way he looked at the appetizing donuts. _Open your eyes, you big dumb oaf, you're either alseep or blind if you can't see the obvious._ His mandibles opened on their own and he clicked absent-mindedly as he tried his best to repress the intriguing and hard-to-process sudden thoughts coming to his mind. _She's an alien, there's no way she would..._

"C'mon, it'll be fun." she lively goaded.

"What about your party ?"

"What _party_ ?" she answered with a snort, hiding her mouth behind her steely cup, her stare unbroken.

 _Was her waist always so... Toned ?_ He swallowed hard and chuckled. _She's an alien, there's just too much differences between-_

"Sure then. Lead the way." he said without even thinking.

 She squinted her eyes tightly and her features softened after hearing just what she wanted to hear. She smacked her lips contently and turned around, looking at him over her shoulder, with an inscrutable expression spread across her sharp features.

 

"Follow me."

 

 


	2. Coffee and Donuts

**Part II – Coffee and Donuts**

 

The unremarkable door slid open with a low whirr, letting a wave of heat flow on the turian's face. Walking in the steps of the tan-skinned alien, he entered her appartment. It was a small and compact two-story studio, with a dull grey black linoleum floor and white steel modular-paneled walls. A big, wide glass bay dominated a whole side of the room, extending all the way from the bottom to the top of the sloped wall. A large, unusual-looking and impeccable black leather-couch was located just under the large frost-covered window alongside a small square steely coffee table surronded by a couple of large cushions. A narrow set of stairs were built on the opposite wall, covering a small packed kitchen area. As motion detectors picked up their presence, the striped metal blinds covering the grand viewing port rose and lighted up the dim room. Ominous grey clouds were quickly gathering and stretching on the horizon, carried by a distant, powerful wailing wind.

The human bounced in front of the turian before turning towards him, arms open and shoulders lowered in an exagerrated theatrical bow. "Welcome, friend !" she smiled before straightening up, "I hope you don't mind the mess. Please, make yourself at home, I'll tidy up a bit and put some music. Don't wait for me to dig in."

She set both her coffee cup and donut box down among the rest of the human's previous meals – empty takeaway boxes from asari restaurants and some garish Tupari cans – that where laying around the small steely table. A discarded pile of uniform and curious-shaped clothes was strewned around the stairs leading upward, letting the turian imagine quite easily what was the human's first reflex coming home. All in all, the human's appartment didn't looked tidier nor messier that the turian's own : it gave a vibe of a familiar well lived-in bachelor flat. _Only thing missing was a pile of half-dismantled guns and uncalibrated thermal clips._

He chuckled and assured his alien friend that it was quite alright, but she simply directed him to the couch while she hurriedly cleaned the place. A muted, distrinctive leathery creaking sound whined through as he let himself fall backward lazily in the sofa, sighing heavily at the simple pleasure of being able to sit down somewhere supple and comfortable for once.

"Nice couch." he commented, already feeling relaxed.

"Thanks." he heard the human respond from afar, a hint of pride in her voice. "It's one little treasure I brought with me on Noveria. Fake leather, but it feels like the real deal. You won't find stuff like that around here."

He approved with a nod before throwing his hard back deeper against the couch, the long quills of his fringe luckily resting just over the top. Finally able to enjoy a bit of warmth, he unclasped the shoulder and forearm straps of his thermal suit before rolling up his sleeves high on his upper arms. With a long content sigh, he closed his eyes and clicked contently at the newfound feeling of the radiating heat coming from his coffee cup.

As he brought his hot beverage to his maw for another sip, he heard a short ruffling sound followed by a couple of muted thuds in the background, identified as the human discarding her bulky coat and crudely throwing around her heavy thermal boots. The softer patter of the human's feet returned shortly as the only sound breaking the comfortable silence. The turian idly opened his lax mandibles in a lethargic yawn, basking in the serene tranquility and quietness of the human's room.

The familiar thrum of an Omnitool rang, and music began filling in the silence. A quiet, cadenced, roiling beat peppered with sublter waves.  
He opened one eye to watch the tan-skinned slim human hop on the other side of the couch, curling up between the leathery cushions and with her coffee cop held tight against her stomach. She had discarded her heavy jacket and uniform top, showing a form-fitting turtleneck sweater that revealed a bit more of her buxom alien silhouette.

"Don't you dare nap on me now." she told him, gently bumping the sole of her strange-looking feet against his knee.

He chuckled before raising up to escape the couch embrace. "You said to make myself at home, didn't you ? Wait until I find something to _calibrate_."

She feigned indignation and pushed harder against his leg, but soon enough all pretense disappeared when he went to open the food box, replaced by a very genuine racapious look.

As they began to gleefully devour the sugary-sweet chocolate-glazed treats in between playful banters, the turian felt as if the friendly exchange between them was slightly _altered_ in some way. As if something had been either amiss or misplaced for a while that he just took notice. He'd usually feel relaxed talking to the human, but somehow a part of him was unable to slow down. It wasn't simply because the fact that he was hanging out in her appartement, dawdling on her couch, drinking hot coffee on a cold day.

_Maybe it was simply something about her that he didn't dared to notice before,_ he thought, wondering what could be going through her mind as well. He eyed up the human discreetly, but she caught his gaze as she was already looking his way. She squinted her eyes, a hint of a smile appearing on the corner of her mouth.

"I've been thinking : It's been the first time we've hung out outside the bar, isn't it ?""

"Yeah." he nodded.

"And this time you can take your time drinking your coffee instead of rushing to go stand still and look slightly miffed for hours on end."

"Someone has to, or else the Hanar will overthrow the Hierarchy."

"It would be quite a scary perspective." she said with no hint of irony.

"They'd probably be able to weaponize _politeness_ if we let them." he frowned, mustering the softest and kindest voice he could impersonate, "This one graciously ask the wise Council to relinquish dominion to the Enkindlers' faithful followers, or else this one will be compeled to unconditionaly and blast its goo in the blasphemous, bad-mannered Asari councilior's face... But very _gently_."

His joke seemingly caught her off-guard when she had her mouth full.  
She let out a muffled, puffy-cheeked, choking laughter. She swallowed hard and jeered at him, swiping a few stray glazed crumbs from her sweater. He clicked absent-mindedly at her, amused by her very _human_ reaction, always amazed by how quickly her friend's could change expression thanks to her flexible jowl muscles. She gave him a mean, angry look before running her chocolate-coatd fingers across her lips. The pink shade of her tongue slipped through, and the turian felt somehow... _unsettled_ by the sight of her swiftly licking at each of her many fingers.

He gulped and turned his head towards his coffee, half-expecting that the warm caffeinated beverage could somehow purge the strange thoughts that were brewing in his mind. _Discipline and concentration. She's an alien._

"Today has been pretty fun." he said with a sip, slightly averting her gaze.

"Mmh-hmm. But the day's still young, you know." she answered matter-of-factly, "Besides, I could always bribe you again."

"With what ? More coffee or a big angry krogan bounty hunter ?"

"Even better."

He turned his head towards her. A smug, almost regal grin across her sharp features, as if she would be able to make an offer he couldn't refuse.  
"Hot. Chocolate." she punctuated slowly, pleased with herself.

Browplates frowned, he looked at her askance, skeptic about her claim.

"Chocolate."

"Hm-mh."

"That you bought."

"Yep."

"On Noveria."

"Yes."

"That's stuff is expensive."

"I know, but it's worth it."

"Dextro or levo ?"

"Both."

"You have _dextro-chocolate ?"_ he blurted, dumbfounded.

"Well... Yes."

"Why do a human keep dextro-chocolate ?"

She fell suddenly silent, her boastful grin falling into a bothered frown. She either wasn't prepared for this question, or was reluctant to answer it. Such hesitancy about such a simple matter was odd, umbeffiting of her usual straightforwardness. The turian picked up on her hiding her mouth behind her coffee cup. _Just as he did._ She licked her lips for the briefest moment before answering bluntly :

"It used to belong to an old turian roommate of mine. She left Noveria a while ago, about a half a year or something, and... I simply kept all the food, be it my levo or her dextro stuff."

"Ah. I see." he simply said, averting her gaze.

He had no reason to doubt her, yet somehow he felt that there was more to that story. Her relation with that "roommate" wasn't clear cut, and even if he didn't dare to say, but he knew that the typical Noverian appartment was built to house _bachelors_ first and foremost. Hers was no different, hence he knew that in this tight, compact flat there could be only one bed unless someone was willing to sleep on the leather couch every night. _A single large bed. To be shared. Between a female human and a turian girl._

A colorful cloud of parasitic _what-ifs_ annoyingly sprouted through his mind. Like a rolling storm of wild and vivid fantasies that he wanted shelter from. For a brief instant, his overclocking brain conjured up a bright vision of a slender turian gal pinning his coffee-skinned friend on a bed, holding the alien's waist tightly against hers as she uncoiled her long blue tongue to peck and lick at the human's vulnerable and slim neck, before moving-

He coughed and cleared his throat nervously, gulping down a large amount of burning hot coffee to drown back the disconcerting thoughts. He sang to himself the first couplet of the imperial anthem as a way to remind himself that presomptuousness and impudence were slow and insidious hunters. _Discipline and concentration, order and focus. She's an... alien after all._

_"_ That's quite intriguing."

"What is ?" she perked up, shuffling slightly on the creaking couch.

"The hot chocolate offer !" he quickly stammered, unable to fully hide his unease. "I'll hold you to that offer."

Lips slightly ajar, frowning strangely towards him, she looked at him with an undecipherable expression before settling on a gentle smile.

"Anytime." she simply stated, her deep voice regaining its soothing calm.

 

Soon enough, the delightful donuts were but a delicious memory, and their coffee had been more than halfway drunk. Their banter shortly resumed to more mundane and less thought-provoking matters, but the turian often caught the human staring at him willfully. She licked her lips everytime she was taking a sip from her coffee cup, he idly noticed. There was also a certain brash, untold hunger in her peeking almond-shaped eyes, as if she was patiently preying on him, waiting on his reactions and words.

He shifted and threw his back on the cushiony leather. He wasn't able to quell his curiosity. He wanted to know to get a weight off his chest, to be sure of _something._ With a heavy sigh, he resigned himself to ask :

"Were you two close ?" the turian asked, bluntly.

"Who ?"

"You and your... roommate."

"What about my roommate ?"

"You and her. You know... Living together ?"

"Hm."

She turned to him, fierce eyes lit up and a carnivorous smirk splayed across her face. She rose her chin up, cocking her head slightly on the side and let a pregnant pause hang in the air before slyly humming :

"Why do you ask ?"

She skillfully evaded the question by deflecting it towards him. The irony of the echoing question wasn't lost on the turian, and with a grumbling snarl he realized that he probably walked right into the trap that she laid out for him. He swatted the air in front of him,

"Apologies. I am simply curious. That's all."

"It's alright, you're cute when you get flustered." she assured, her tone betraying no sarcasm or derision. "If you want, I can tell you about it later tonight. Maybe around a big cup of good hot chocolate, what do you say ?"

"You're really not going to that party, huh ?"

"What are you talking about ? _You_ are my party."

There was no use denying it anymore. Just like that, he knew that those few words hit their mark harder than he could admit. With a defeated sigh, he fanned his mandible outward in a deeply moved smile and humbly bowed his head. A frightening, exciting and definitive thought chilled his spine solid. _He felled for her, for an alien, with just a few simple words._

Self-realization brought back the sense of serene tranquility in his heart. An inner calmness that was no use fighting against. He put down his empty coffee cup before relaxing and stretching over the cozy couch, enjoying the way the tough leather creaked at the pressure. He inspired deeply and closed his eyes.

"It's... good... to have you around." he simply said.

With a warm and kind smile, she nodded. "Same to you."

A comfortable silence hang in the air for a moment before the ting of her steely cup broke it. Opening one eye, he watched the human shuffle and turn her back from him. Then, slowly, carefully, she reclined towards him, laying down on the sofa and softly resting her head on his thigh. The weigh of her head felt somehow _appropriate_ for him. She looked at him from her downward angle, her expression looking a bit wary and cautious, as if she was expecting a negative reaction from her bold move. He clicked absent-mindedly and relaxed his mandibles in a lazy yawn, throwing his head and fringe back over the couch in silent approval.

As if naturally magnetized, his hand was attracted to her head. She didn't jolt as his palm and fingers patted the alien-feeling, fluffy and soft fur that adorned her scalp. It was pleasant to the touch, a bit coarser than what he expected, and a unique sensation. He rubbed and stroke thoroughly through the human's short black hair, taking great care around his elongated talons, letting his hand run from her forehead to the nape of her neck in long and and slow spirals. The fuzzy and silky feel of her hair was intoxicating in its own right, and he peppered his exploratory pettings with hooked fingers just behind her ears, gently scratching around the complex cartilaginous auricle with the very tip of his claw. _Flabby, as he thought._

He didn't know how long he spent softly caressing and gently scratching at the human's head, absorbed by the hypnotic feel of her strange mane and drifting away listening to the background music. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the room dimmed slightly. Outside, the late afternoon sky was darkening bit by bit, and snowflakes were twisting and twirling in the wind.

He suddenly felt the human shift slightly below him. Looking down, he crossed her heavy eyes, watching him with a strange combination of wishful yearning, dire excitation and accusatorial fierceness.

"Hey." she sternly called out, gulping hard and nervously licking her lips.

"Hm ?"

She stayed silent a few second. "What are you waiting for ?" she murmured, her low voice quivering slightly.

She grabbed his hard collar and firmly pushed him downard, propping herself up on a raised elbow at the same time. Before he realized it, her lips gently pushed against his own, and the room came crashing down on itself, engulfed whole by the taste of her kiss. A dizzying vertigo robbed him away from his sense of self as he could only close his eyes and shut his mandibles tight to keep his mind inside. She delicately thrusted her mouth against him in a minuscule movement, her warm breath escaping from her flexible lips through the tiny triangular hole of his ajar mouth. He breathed in and exhaled loudly, pinching her dewy lips between the hard edge of his own.

_They weren't soft or delicate,_ he briefly thought,  _but firm. Strong. Supple._

She recoiled, a short gasping breath intterupted by a light gulp, relenting on her grip around his heavy collar. Her deep brown, wide eyes were looking up at him expecteddly, unbridled want mixing with a shimmer of fear. _Was she afraid of his reaction or begging for his answer ?_

The turian felt that the human claimed him already, and that he would happily drown in the wave she rose inside him. _A dam broken._ Sliding his arm under the scruff of her neck, he pushed her head toward his own. Their lips collided again in a muffled squish, gently parting themselves over each others. She exhaled sharply, blowing hot air against his palate, the tip of her tongue shyly snaking its way between her slightly parted lips. He went to meet the short, flat and wet intruder with his own, slowly uncoiling himself in her warm mouth. She gave a soft, almost inaudible moan that vanished in her throat as he slid his tongue underneath her own. With a gentle and slow caress, he coaxed and guided her tongue between the edge of his lips.

He slid his arm just under her armpit to bring her closer, and she hooked her supporting arm over his shoulder, her hand coming to rest just underneath his bony fringe to press his angular face into her. With the slightest twist of their neck, they parted and met again, deeper and bolder than before. His mind already mesmerized by the salty and fierce taste of her kiss, it was as if Noveria itself curled up down to the size of her lips.

 

_She called, and he followed._

 

**\---**

 


	3. Skinship

**Part III – Skinship**

 

The human girl let out a quiet laughter as she gently pushed her lips against the turian's own. As she was bestriding him, pushing him slightly deeper against the creaking leathery couch, her hands grasped at each side of his head, just under his mandibles, and she brushed and caressed at the delicate underside skin and bony ridge from the tip of her thumbs.  
His hands were busy indecently gripping and squeezing at her slender flanks, taking great care not to pierce or fray the thick fabric of her black top. In between the intoxicating dewy taste of her supple lips and provocative caress of her tongue, the turian half-mused, amused, about the way his alien partner revealed herself to be a passionate and unrelenting kisser under her calm and collected demeanor. In fact, once the shy façade of her first timid kiss melted away in a brash and warm intertwining of his tongue around hers, she proved to be assertive and combative, almost encroaching in her affections, as if she was barely reining in a rising and desperate hunger. _Humans were a mounting avalanche,_ _be it for passion, anger, sorrow or joy, they'd sweep you in the wake of the roiling storm of their emotions_.

Lost in their tryst, oblivious to the rest of the world, the warmth of her kiss threw him into a time abyss. The Aleutsk Valley snowy brightness disappeared in the fog, and snow was already falling heavily against the glass panels of the appartment, twisting and twirling in the strong and mounting wind. The soft, dim, bluish hue of automated lights filled the room, but neither of the two embracing lovers took notice.

She darted a peck on the corner of his mouth before coyly shrinking away, slightly pushing his head backward to make him fight for her lips, clasping his mandibles shut between her hands. He snorted at her little game and went along, cranning his head forward to chase at her tan-skinned face.  
A fierce glint glimmered in her eyes, and she surprised him by tilting her head and diving forward aggressively, catching the half-ajar triangular shape of his maw and forcing them open. Her short, wet and flat alien tongue brushed boldly against his palate and teeth in a rough and invading snog. Coiling his own over the intruding muscle, he passionately returned her kiss, pinching down on the supple flesh between the hard edge of his flexible lips-plates as her hot and deep breath mixed with his own. She recoiled and pressed his head backward again, lips parting each others in a subdued squish, a minuscule trickle of saliva rolling down over her plump bottom lip. She huddled herself over him, pressing her forehead against his browplate, her deep brown eyes looking at him beneath frowning eyebrows with kindling want.

"I... I _want_ you." she murmured, her husky voice breaking slightly over her words. "Right here. Right now. I... Let's... I want to..."

The turian stayed silent. _How he appreciated her bluntness and fluster about it._ No words could effectlively voice his approval without sounding boorish, so he simply nodded, and slid his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Yeah. _Let's._ "

She exhaled and smiled contendly, the sharp features of her face lightning up in febrile excitation. Strenghtening her back and looking down on the turian with an almost jubilant grin, she looked positively imperious and sovereign. Her waist marked a subtle undulation under his hands, a faint grind against his loins that preluded a suggestive and alluring prospect. Her hands reached for the high collar of her turtleneck, uncovering the metallic glint of a zipper. Taking the tiny bit of metal between her thumb and index, she lowered her arm with exaggerated slowness, clearly intending to make a show of her undressing. The turian clicked absent-mindedly, curious and excited about the way the human body would look under her clothes. With an attentive eye and lax mandible, he smiled and reclined his back against the creaking couch to get a better view of her.  
The singular raspy clicking of her zipper followed the trail of her fingers, cutting through the room's silence like a burning blade through cold snow, until brutally cut short by a brief tingly sound.

Grabbing at the unfasten opening, she spread apart her thermal black top with nonchalant simplicity. The turian gulped hard and couldn't help but stare at the way her taut tan skin enfolded tightly around the straight bone of her clavicle or the curvature of her ribcage. Broad shoulders, supple light brown skin and finely muscled abdomen revealed her to be a fit and athletic female. The most striking features of her body were the two oval-shaped big bulging bumps around her thorax, covered by a ornate and delicate-layer of black fabric fastened by a couple of thin braces over her shoulder. A contrasting feeling seized the turian's heart : the way her toned and subtly defined abdomen and flanks moved and worked under her coffee-colored skin were an rousing sight - _almost turianesque in essence -_  
but the two smooth curvaceous orbs nestled against her thorax were so exotic and alien-looking, so removed from familiar turian anatomy than he couldn't help but gawk astoundedly at them.

Bending her arms backward, the human untied an unseen straps or clasps. Her chest became suddenly slighlty less constricted and subtly jiggled before her hands runned across her shoulders to quickly slid the braces off, discarding the complex-patterned cups unceremoniously on the side.

Heavy-looking, widely rooted, perky bumps of soft and supple flesh swayed slowly in front of his awed eyes. Broad, large and dark areola topped by a singular short stub of flesh crowned the full rounded mounds. Between them, marked by a narrow valley formed by her cleavage, was what he surmised to be the straight flat of her sternum bone. Breathing in deeply, almost exaggeratedly so, she puffed her heaving chest forward and exhaled loudly in a resounding sigh. As if they were filled with water, the soft flesh of her breast jiggled or took a new different form at each of her movements, slighlty stretching and flattening when she reclined backward.

The way the human was flaunting them, making the chocolate-colored tips sway and bounce in front of him, was a strange and alien sight. It was strangely bawdy, brazenly ribald and almost... _menacingly intimidating._

Reclining and putting her hands on his thighs to support herself, the human rose her chin up and looked at him with daunting defiance. Her eyes betrayed no coyness or timid demureness, but an imperial and vain wish to be looked at _,_ admired, and _touched_. However, the turian was still awestruck and unmoving, unsure about the way to deal with the situation. _They looked alien, but also strangely erotic._

"What is it ?" she whispered "What are you thinking about ?"

He frowned, mandibles fluttering outward. "Those bumps look... _funny_."

"What ?" she indignantly blurted aloud, "What do you mean ?"

"That... the way they bounce around is... _funny." What a boor._ "I've never seen a human's from... _that_ close."

"You've never been curious when browsing the extranet ?"

He gulped and frowned, feeling suddenly very self-conscious about his usual exotic choice of virtual erotica. "It's different ! I've never expected to ever see a human girl show me her _breasts..._ for real. They look so..."

Mounting lust and simple uncoothness made searching for a less crude and more complimentary way of describing the alien jiggling and fluid flesh a hard, nigh-impossible task.

"They look _funny._ In a _good_ way." he chortled, bluntly.

She glowered in mock vexation, her warm smile betraying her amusement.  
"Anything else ?"

"They're... a nice size ? _Big_ ? I don't know what's considered polite."

"Hm-hm." She sighed heavily, puffing up her chest visibly.

"Looks... malleable _. _ "

"Huh-uh." She bit down on her lips, eyes brimming with anticipation.

"Makes me want to... _touch them_."

She paused and froze. "What are you waiting for ?" she sternly said.

She shuffled to sit up rightly straight up before sliding one of her hand over the turian's own, a couple fingers intelocking in the gap between his. Grasping at it tightly, she gently but firmly guided it upward until the rough palm of his hand bumped against the underneath of her breast, where she softly, lightly made him press against the warm flesh. As his hand pushed into her breast a little, making it wobble around his fingers, a strange and singular feeling of mellowed firmness reeled through his mind. A soft, supple, thin skin that yielded under the slightlest squeeze. _Like a ripe fruit._

Conscious about the lenght and sharpness of his talons, he dared not apply much pressure against the doughty lump, for fear of hurting or piercing the thin coffee-colored skin. He stayed helplessly still, amazed to feel the human's faint throbbing heartbeat under the his thumb.

"What's wrong ?" she asked in a comforting whisper.

"I don't want to scratch you."

"It's alright... I trust you." she smiled, transfixing his heart with her words, Gently, she took his other hand and brought it to the twin mammary. Wrapping her palm over the back of his hand, and sliding her fingers over his own, she pushed against them to make them sink deeper into her cushiony chest. With a minute thrust of her fingertips and coaxing, husky murmurs, she guided and helped the turian explore this alien territory.

"Look, slide your talon over here and don't hook them towards me."

"Alright."

"Yeah, like this. Start by a gentle squeeze, using the flat tip of your fingers..." she paused and huffed deeply, serenely. "Exactly like that. Now... release. Again, squeeze... and release... Squeeze and... try... pushing against them at the same time."

"Both bumps at the same time ?"

"Doesn't matter." she chuckled before releasing her grip over his hands to support herself on his thighs, letting him have free reign over the strange, soft and warm domain. Looking down on him through affectionate, tender eyes, she huffed and sighed, thrusting her chest against the palms of his hands in a tacit and brash encouragement. Thus, following the human's advice, the turian began to slowly renew his careful ministrations with renewed enthusiasm. Firmly fondling against the soft mounds, he focused himself on the tactual textures that brushed against the palm of his hands. With a caress, he went to gauge and weigh at the alien bump, briefly feeling their roundness and density, before a sinking and profound kneading motion put to the test the strange, contrasting soft but firm flexibility that inhabited them _._ For a while, he played with her putty chest, unabashed and spurred by fervid curioisity. He copped a generous feel, pushing and hefting at her breasts, making them deform and flatten under his hands, before releasing the pressure to gently let the heavy mounds weigh down on his hand - wobbling slightly along the way - and sag back to their original round and perky form. _It was like discovering two new, ever-changing toys. Those watery... jiggling... soft fleshy cushions felt as he if could never grew tired of them. Like he held an entire world under the palm of his hand._

A long, profound and trembling sigh betrayed how the tan-skinned alien seemed affected by the way he was thoroughly massaging at her chest. Embolden by her cute reaction, the turian clicked and exhaled loudly, adding more strenght and attention to the exotic pettings and caresses. With a small twist of his hand, he firmly grabbed at the luscious orbs, strongly pulling and tugging at the malleable flesh. The palm of his hand slid against the smooth skin _,_ making the lump wobble and ostensibly swell around his firm grasph. A salacious and indecent thought, almost shameful in nature, riled through his mind. _Was he... "milking" her ?_

The turian idly took notice that the chocolate-colored short nibbles crowning her bosoms seemed straighter, harder than before. Wicked curiosity made him open his palm, and with the taloned tip of his thumb, he gently and carefully flicked at the dark nubs. Tracing a small circle around the hardened skin, he saw the human suddenly freeze and shiver, a short syncopated breathless sigh escaping through her lips. He stopped to look at her face, worried that he inadvertendly hurted her.

"What's wrong ?" he asked, mandibles tightly clasped against his maw.

"Nothing." she cooed, reassuringly, "Those things are... quite sensitive. That's all. You're... _doing great._ "

He let out brief, snarky chuckle. "You're cute when you get flustered."

She straighened herself up, thrusting her chest forward and pushing on her legs, effectively leveling her swaying breast just in front of his face.

"Hey." she feverishly called out, her short tongue brushing against her lips.

"What is it ?"

"Would you... You know... You can... " she sighed, her soft eyes brimming with harried anticipation, "Put it into your mouth."

"Oh."

"It'll feel good for me."

"Hm-hm."

"C'mon... _Bite me._ " she exclaimed in a daunting, feverish murmur.

Sliding her arms around his neck, tugging at his hard collar, she made it clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer. _Not that he minded_. He lowered one of his fondling hand to her flank, grasping at her taut waist in a provocative squeeze. Craning his neck forward, he opened his sharp lips and let the small erect nub into his mouth, making his flat nose push against the perky breast. Instinctively, his tongue darted tentatively against the introding eminence. A brief taste of a soft, salty skin spread in his mouth. He breathed in deeply, taking in the human's exotic scent : an entrancing faint smell of sweat and deodorant mixing together. Then, following her imperious order, he closed down the edges of his mouth around her teat.

"Ah."

He applied a bit more pressure, slightly twisting his neck on the side.

"Ow."

Opening his mandibles apart, he made the point of his fangs prod at her.

" **OW** **!** "

She yelped and vigorously batted at his fringe, making him relent and release her breast. Stretching his head backward, perplexed and worried that he might had actually hurt her, he looked for her eyes. Frowning, scoffing, her mouth pursed forward in a exagerrated pained grimace, she still looked at him with her usual warm and kind expression.

"I told you they were sensitive, you idiot." she indignantly scolded, briefly brushing her many fingers against the darkened aerola.

"Hm... Uh... Apologies."

"It's alright, don't worry." she whispered, reassuringly and gently caressing the side of his mandibles. "Let's try it again, but do it... gentler, this time."

"Alright."

Again, the turian craned his neck forward, cautiously pinching the small chocolate-shaded stub between the edge of his lips. With a meticulous, cautious nibbling motion, he gently tugged and squeezed, rolled the nub in between his mouth and very gradually squeezed down on it. After a series of ever-delicate and minutes gnaws, he pulled his head slightly backward, teasing the hard tip with a gentle tug. Under his hands, the human shuddered and exhaled loudly, and a very curious event happened : As she was shivering, a strange wave traveled across the human's tan skin, covering it in an adorable embossed relief of minuscule bumps. Gobsmacked, he felt as he witnessed a unique, unseen, undocumented alien quirk about human anatomy, and his mind reeled briefly, as if gut-punched. _How curious and delicate a human's skin could be, really ?_

Her skin returned to her normal smoothness shortly after. With a gentle scratch against the side of his head and a husky whisper, she cajoled him into nibbling at her other neglected breast. Quite embolden by her arousing reaction, he opened his jaw wide and large, spreading his mandible apart before entrapping the entire burnished-colored aerola in his maw. Experimental suckling motion coaxed much of her full and firm breast into his mouth, until his nose was once again breathing deeply against her supple, warm skin. Closing his eyes to focus on the singular taste of her teat, he listened closely at the way she sighed and held her breath to better guide his gentle, careful gnawings and nippings. Eager to provoke that same strange reaction where small bumps rose on her skin, he bit down on her breast – gentlier than last time – and pushed the flat of his tongue strongly against the hard salty stub. A lovely moan almost escaped her throat, dying just outside her lips in a breathless gasp, and her fingers curled up right underneath his fringe. A frantic scratch was all the encouragement needed, and the turian eagerly chaw down on her soft malleable flesh, letting his long tongue draw circles around the tip.

Raising one of his hand to fondle and knead the human's twin breasts, he blindly groped around the wobbly flesh until his fingers found purchase around the hardened stub of her other tip, delicately pinching the sensitive crown before a short tug or caress followed. Settling for a steady, loving rhythm of soft bites followed by soothing and slow licks around her sensitives mounds, his cousciousness and sense of self slowly faded away, replaced by the hypnotic daze of nursing a warm and mellow coffee-colored fruit.

Suddenly, the human embraced his head between her arms and pushed him deeper against her bosom, thrusting her chest forward to match his encroaching ministrations. Drawn away from his reverie, he looked upward to see the human's head thrown backward, muttering inauble words that vanished in the warm air. She gasped and shivered regularly, her breath taking in a syncopating tempo. The turian's own breath, in turn, was becoming louder and heavier, not only because the supple skin of her buxom chest was almost smothering him, but because the way she was fiercely undulating her waist and swaying her hips provoked a riling feeling inside his loins. He could feel through his other hand, still firmly grasping and patting at her taut flank, the madly erotic way her finely-defined muscles worked tirelessly under her firm skin. This intense tactual feeling of contracting and relaxing sinews was making him almost uncomfortably aroused, and a troublesome pressure began building around his crotch.

Another heavy sigh, and the sharp features of the human's face came into view again. She had a febrile look to her heavy-lided eyes, a clear, wanton lust that made her look at him like with a ravenous hunger, and the skin covering her fine cheekbones was noticeably redder, or darker. As their gaze crossed, the corner of her plump lips curled up in a familiar, if shaky, warm and affectionate smile.

Pushed by an impetuous carnal instinct, and unable to communicate his growing ravenous _want_ to her, he released his grasp around her wobbling breast and slid his hand against the other side of her flank. His talons runned against the supple skin, stopping just over the hilly valley of her dancing waist. Then, he traveled slighlty on the side, brushing against the small, shallow hole straight in the middle of her abdomen. Her skin felt pleasantly damp and warm and a tiny droplet of the human's sweat rolled under the palm of his hand.

He inspired, deeply, mandibles clicking absent-mindedly, and let his hand travel downard. But as the tip of his fingertips were almost snaking their way under the her belt, the human shook and trashed, seized by a sudden and abrupt panic. She violently grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his track as if he was about to put his hand into a fire.

"Wait ! Wait !" she cried out, her shaking voice stuttering slightly. "Wait, I-"

"Somethin's wrong ? Did I hurt you ?" he answered, distressed at her sudden and conflicting reaction.

"No ! No. Not at all. No no no. You're... pretty good." she admitted, visibly trying to catch her breath up. "Almost... _too good,_ even."

"What ?"

She let out a gruff chuckle, strangely ogling at him. "You... Did you ever... Was it _really_ your first time with boobs ?"

A wild thought froze his brain in place. " _Boobs" ? As in her breasts ? The word rolled funny on the tongue. A funny word for funny bumps._

"Huh ?" he frowned, a bit taken aback "Well, yes, it was. Why ?"

"It doesn't show." she smiled, a hint of lust in her snarky grin.

"Oh... Thanks." A strange feeling of proudness filled his heart at her words.

Placing both hands on her hips, he stared at her lithe, fit and svelte body. Her thorax was heaving deeply as she was still catching her breath, making her discrete ribcage show quite nicely against her thin brown skin. A glimming trickle of his saliva caught his attention. He followed the tiny droplet from the dark aerola and along the curvature of her round breast, before it fell and slid quickly over the fine arc of her abdomen. Bending her back to lay a soft and gentle kiss against his lips, she pushed her forehead against his plates, looking longingly in his eyes.

"Why did we stop ?"

"Ah. Don't worry, it's just... I have something that I need to _not_ forget."

"Hm ?"

"It's important. It'll make what will follow much more... easier."

"Oh."

"And _pleasurable._ " she added in a titillating murmur.

"What is it ?" he asked, with a hard gulp.

"You'll see." she teased with a small laugh. "Be back in a bit, I promise."

Pushing against his collar, she quickly dismounted him and moved away from the couch. From the corner of her squinting eyes, she looked at him discretely, emphasizing the sway of her hindquarters, her rolling gait looked strange, almost exagerrated or theatric in nature, but seeing the tan-skinned alien walk away from him, with her bosom shaking slightly at each step and her naked waist and hips swaying indecently, riled and aroused the turian more than he could admit. There was a somehow fitting unapologetic brashness about the half-naked human. A charming, daunting sense of self-confidence, and he couldn't help but lewdly stare at her well-defined back, eyeing the curve of her spine.

Turning towards him as she reached the stairs leading upward, she spun on her heels and opened her mouth to say something that probably would have sounded witty, but was cut short when she suddenly stumbled and toppled forward, quickly catching herself in a loud thud on the first few narrow steps. As she rose and straightened herself up, she mouthed an alien-souding cuss word, rubbing her elbow and looking a bit annoyed.

"Are you alright ?" he asked, ready to jolt out of the couch to assist her.

"Yes ! Yep. I'm good. Perfectly fine." she exclaimed in a giggle. "It looks like I got a little bit carried away... Backfired on my sensual exit, I guess."

He stiffled a snicker and coughed in his hand, not wanting to vex her, but the human saw through his act and squinted her eyes at him in fake scorn.

"I'll be back soon, so in the meantime..." she paused, and her lips curled into a malicious smile "I'd recommend you strip. We won't be needing clothes for what's coming next, after all."

He laughted at her uncomplicated, unabashed teasing. "Be back soon."

"You bet." she fiercely assured, threwing him a taunting wink and hurrying up the stairs.

A sudden and incomprehensible sense of dreadful excitement took hold of his mind : an obscene libidinous intent mixing in apprehensive excitation. His clothes felt dangerously constricting, and he knew that the only thing that would keep him company until her return was his own tumultuous thoughts and a growing, gnawing erection.

 

_Be back soon._

 

 

**\---**

 


	4. Warmth

**Part IV – Warmth**

 

  
With practiced efficiency, the turian finished folding up the rest of his heavy thermal clothes before neatly putting them down over one of the low cushions. Stretching on the full lengh of his back, legs and arms, a few dull and muted creaks accompanied the subtle cracks of bones and plates, and he finished warming up his body by a slow roll of his neck, letting his fringe slightly scrape the back of his collar. Now relieved of his heavy and constricting combinaison, he let out a content grunt as he finished stretching his limbs. Looking upward to the big glass panels, he watched as outside a furious gale was crashing against the sturdy stone and metal walls of Port Hanshan, bringing a hail of erratic, swiring snowflakes.  
The lights of the far-away hot labs spires weren't able to break through the dark, heavy fog, and the raging blizzard was violent enough to make the thinner parts of the walls creaks and rumble discreetly.

Despite the pleasant temperature of the human overheated appartment, the turian shivered involuntarily, chilled by the breathtaking snow storm. He didn't recall noticying how quickly the blizzard picked up in intensity, and the enthralling nature of the human's embrace combined with the secluded feeling of her dim appartment made keeping track of time a difficult matter. As if the world he knew had been reduced to the size of a pinpoint lost in time, swept up in the turbulent and hazy blizzard. _And he was now standing naked in the middle of it, waiting for an avalanche._

A loud clunking noise resounded behind the turian, attracting his attention. He turned to look at the small overhanging balcony, focusing on the various sounds that were coming from the human's bedroom. She was apparently ruffling through her drawers and belongings with an audible mounting frustration or exasperation. As she was moving quickly to and fro, he noticed how her antsier pace was sometimes peppered with variety of softly whispered but colorful alien cusswords and expletives every time she was forcefully closing down a drawer.

"Where did I put that damn thing !?" he heard her mouthing in various, increasingly annoyed tones. He couldn't help but scoff quietly at the alien's unseen vexation, even if he realized that her frustration didn't bode well for the rest of the night. Still, he trusted the human's judgement and knew that waiting patiently as she asked was the better course of action.  
He returned to the comfortable leather couch and lazily lounged in it, making the tough black hide crunch under his weight, before throwing back his head and closing his eyes. As he was concentrating on following the muted thuds of the human's steps over him, the vivid and fresh recollections of her alien body came to his drifting mind, subtly imprinting themselves under his closed eyelids. The salty taste of her supple and smooth skin ; the way she gasped as he gnawed at her exotic twin bumps ; her hands tightly embracing his head, pushing it deeper against her warm bosom ; her eyes, soft and fierce at the same time... All those visions swirled in his brain, riling his body once again with a tinge of lust. He clicked and sighed, his disciplined patience fighting against his magination that was already conjuring titillating fantasies. It started with innocent curiosity about what she would look like naked, but quickly changed to musing about how well toned her strange straight legs could be or if her shapely hindquarters was as soft and supple as the rest of her body. A singular indecent thought drilled into his mind, putting the rest of his musing to shame with indecent and lecherous clarity.

_What would her sex feel like ?_

It was this simple, raunchy musing that made him open his eyes almost in shock, as if he just woke from a nightmare. Not because of its lascivious nature, but because it made him realize something more intimidating : _He was going to have sex with her, a human, an alien, and he was eagerly looking forward to it. He didn't expect to have found himself sitting naked in the human's appartment this night, but here he was, waiting quietly for her return. A dizzyingly rapid evolution to his relationship with her yet, somehow... appropriate. Her bold and confident nature, strong and kind personality made her almost turianesque in character. It was this strange sense of familiarity, of straightforwardness that put him to ease and let him get blown away in this mounting wildfire. She was different on the outside, but familiar to a turian at her core. He always liked her, liked who he was with her, and probably tried to shy away from desiring her._

He chuckled to himself, serene in spite of his increasing arousal. _Maybe he was just waiting for the human to make a move on him. He'd be happy to be carried away by her, as if swept up by a warm wave._

He snorted, blowing hot air through his nose. If he was sure of one thing, it was that he _wanted her,_ and that he was looking forward to _knowing_ her.  
The singular feeling of his groin hardening slightly at this lewd prospect pulled him away from his musings. Waxing poetic about the nature of his desire for the human was one thing, but the reality of making an interspecies sexual relationship was another. Shuffling around in the couch, he watched with an accusatorial frown his own growing erection, half-hard and half-soft, swaying comically between his legs. Arousal, curiosity and apprehension makes for a powerful cocktail of lurid visions and erotic mental images of her naked body, heavy breasts and hungry eyes.  
The turian gulped hard, mandibles spreading wide, his hand grasping at the familiar warmth of his sex, and breathed in deeply. Half of his vision suddenly went black as something unexpectedly fell on the top of his head.  
He gasped loudly in extreme surprise, bending his head forward and almost jolting out of the couch. A soft triangular-shaped small cloth fell on the side as he quickly looked upward toward the balcony, but he could only hear the human muffled chuckling coming from over the railing.

Snorting, he turned to pick up the small piece of fabric between his talons and unfurled it delicately. It was a black, incredibly silky textile, adorned with a complex yet subtle embossed pattern, reminding him of the strange article of clothing that protected her alien mounds. As he carefully studied the unfamiliar fabric, his sense of smell picked up a faint musky scent. It was a sublte, agreeable mix of spicy, sour and bitter. Vaguely sharp and a bit tingy, not unlike fresh sweat. _Not unlike a ripe fruit._

He suddenly remembered where he saw this alien item of clothing before, and the titillating realization made him chortle hotly, sending a stirring shiver down his spine. It simply smelled like sex. _Hers._

He didn't hear the human coming down the stairs as the muted sound of her footsteps has been drowned by the ambiant music and outside storm. It wasn't until she was at the bottom of the steps that he noticed her presence leaning on the metal guardrail, a nonchalant lopsided posture, sly smile curling up her lips and squinting eyes set on him. She was completely naked, her fit waist extending downard over her hips in a shapely curve, followed by a pair of svelte thighs and curious straight legs. In one of her hand, she carried a small blue bottle and in the other she was holding on a red patterned shower towel that brushed against her leg. An eye-catching narrow tuft of fur was nestled at the tight intersection of her thighs and groin, contrasting subtly against her coffee-colored skin.  
Mandible stretching outward, he blew a small awed gasp at her sight and let the black undergarment slid out of his talons. He eyed her exotic and alluring form, gaze travelling all along her toned statuesque silhouette, as she began walking towards him with a subtle roiling gait and a measured, slow pace. With a smiling sigh, she rose her chin up, straightening her back before proudly sticking out her voluptuous chest a bit more forward, making the two alien funny bumbs jiggle saucily in her careful steps. She stopped in front of the turian, putting a fist on her hips and swaying them slowly on the side, shifting her weight from leg to leg, and laid down her gaze on him. Through half-closed eyes, she silently and thoroughly scrutinized his naked form as he did hers, pausing suggestivly when her gaze centered on his rising phallus. There was a brash, almost arrogant charm to her character, as if she was radiating a sovereign demand for him to ogle, looke and admire. To his eyes, she was simply _stunning._

They stood in heavy and yearning silence, devouring each others form through eyes alone, until the human spoke in her low, husky voice.

"I wasn't too long, I hope ?" she said in a playful coy tone, laying what she carried back from her bedroom on the small coffee table behind her.

" _Almost_ , but I am glad to see you back."

She paused to look directly at his crotch. "Looks like you are  _glad_ indeed."

She chuckled and bent over him, taking his head between her hands, and gently kissed his foreplate. "I  _want_ you, you know. But do you want me ?"

_A rhetorical question._ "I do."

" _Hm-mh_ ... Right here, right now ?" she kept teasing, planting her lips and darting her tongue at the corner of his mouth. 

"Right here, right now."

The back of her hand suddenly bumped against his sex, fingers brushing softly against his lenght in a ethereal caress, sending a shiver of pleasant surprise through his spine. She craned her head forward and her whisper echoed like thunder against him. "Let me get you back in the mood then."

The light teasing touch of the human's many digits transformed into a firm, reassuring grip around his half-erect member. With slow and languid pumps, she bent down a little further to peck at his neck and plated collar, slowly lowering her whole body between the turian's open legs. His own hand gently cusped the back of her head, ruffling through the soft and downy short black fur adorning her scalp and carefully scratching at the latter. The human traveled lower still, unyielding, and was greeting his abdomen muscles with a tingling smack of her lips when she opened her eyes and sent him an underbrow provocative look. A strong squeeze at his root to aim his shaft upward, and she promptly let herself fall down on her knees between his thighs, making his member slid and press against her taut neck. Her gaze still locked in his, she made a show to open her mouth wide and breathe loudly and deeply against his aroused flesh. Petrified by the deeply arousing sight of the human's alluring face so close to his rigid member, he was transfixed briefly by a ping of carnal dominance and pure undiluted _want_. However, a worming, nagging worry soon bore itself through the burgeoning lustful haze : _She was an alien. A levo-amino acids based alien. And he was dextro-amino built. Ingesting would be probably..._

"H-hey-" he tried to object, but the human's other hand quickly pushed him back against the leathery couch, cutting short to his protestations.

"Relax." she calmly hushed with a kind smile, casually stroking at his sex, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Trust me on that one. Just... Relax."

She pursed her lips and lay a kiss just along the crown of his manhood, squeezing the root of his shaft and tugging it upward, as if she was trying to manually coax a stronger, taller, harder erection.

"Rrh." he growled, tensed at the new, potentially dangerous sensation.

" _Shh_... You..." _A kiss._ "Just..." _A squeeze_. " _Relax_..." she drawled sensually.

Breathing in deeply and slowly, the turian reclined and tried to cool himself, even if her every attention was sending a fuzzy, tingling pleasure through his loins. The human closed her eyes as she opened her jaw, thrusting her plump and wide pinkish tongue against the ridge of his sex. The alien's stubby muscle ran a first time along his hardening lenght, then a second time from a lower starting point, then a third time on the other side...  
At the end of the fourth tickling run, the human blew a hard hot breath, licked at his tapered tip and simply closed down her supple lips around it. She opened her eyes to stare straight into the turian's own, a curious mix of curiosity, playfulness and power in her expression, and slightly lowered her head as her tongue pushed and tugged at his underside to reel the rest of his crown behind her lips. She scrunched up her eyes, looking strangely irked despite her loving ministration, as if the taste of his sex was either too bitter or too sour... For all that, she didn't stopped, and a pleasant soft and damp warmth spread around his tip. Her unseen but well-felt tongue worked wonders, thrusting and brushing subtly and carefully at the very top of his sex. With a gentle suckle, her pursed firm lips slid down to engulf a few more of his hard flesh. The turian growled at the subtle, supple caresses, relishing in this new, exotic and lewd experience, but what riled him the most was the way the human kept staring at him, a glint of a singular affectionate fierceness shining in her squinting eyes.

As she was tenderly nursing at his rigid member, the corner of her mouth curled up into a faint, almost imperceptible smile. She moved backward, letting his shaft leave the torrid damp kiln of her mouth with a wet smack, and cocked her head on the side.

"How's that ?" she whispered, firmly stroking at his shaft with her hand.

"Pretty good." he admited with a boorish grunt. "Your mouth is... _flexible._ "

"Ah !" she snorted. "Glad you like it."

"It's... really great."

" _Hm-mh..._ And you don't taste half-bad. Almost like..." _A pause, a stroke._

"Like what ?"

She grinned with a flirtatious frown. "Like a Tupari can."

Before he could react to the comical comparison, she gave a long lick and inhaled sharply. With a light hum took his sex between her lips once more, sending a new wave of tentalizing pleasure through his lit nerves. The movement of her warm tongue were bolder, more encroaching, pushing and circling around his tip in a mad dance, making it press against ridged roof of her mouth or the supple inside of her cheek. To this pressing caress, she added a satisfying sense of friction through firm strokes and light head-bobbing movements, and the way she simply kept starring at him, frowning and squinting her almost accusing eyes, made the personal attention she was giving him all the more stirring. As throbbing _need_ drummed inside hardened sex, he relished in this spectacle and strange care, his mind slowly getting clouded by a hazy maelstrom of kisses and licks, of strokes and squeezes, all of his nerves focused and afire in a single central point.

The human paused, pushing her hands against the root of his shaft and holding it still, slid her lips just over his crown. Perplexed, he watched her as she gave him a impish look and widely smiled, uncovering her small, glistening white alien teeth. An minuscule but incivise pressure at his tip made his heart jolt, the pointy form of her small fangs looking suddenly threatening so close to his sensitive flesh.

"Huh."

She applied a bit more pressure, slightly gnawing at his shaft.

"Hey."

Her diminutive fangs prodded against his sex, making him wince in pain.

**"HEY !"**

He growled but didn't dare to move, suddenly very aware that his most sensitive and vulnerable organ was at the mercy of her menacing maw. However, the feeling of her careful but pressing nimbling and gnawing made for a unique cocktail of carnal and mental emotions. A unique sense of arousing dread, a tentalizing torment. She still stared at him attentively, hanging on his every twitch and snarls, modulating her gentle assaults and keeping it from becoming too painful or frustrating.

_She was toying with him, not realizing the anguish he was experiencing._

Opening her jaw wide, she hanged still, making time stand still from the glint of her teeth. She aimed his shaft upward, away from her, and licked her lips absent-mindedly, chuckling at his reaction.

"Now we're even." she murmured in a smug, husky voice.

He sighed in relief when she pulled away from his sex, switching her gaze to his crown and letting a glistening bead of her spit mixed with his own fluid roll down from her lips to his tip. Then, gently, carefully, she licked and kissed along his lenght, soothing his flesh with her firm and damp lips.  
He heard her breathe slowly and deeply as she did, taking in his scent in riling display, until she released her grip from his sex and reclined until she sit on her legs away from his crotch.

_His member looked funny, throbbing subtly in the air. Lonely and glistening with her saliva. Already eager for more of her alien attentions._

She casually wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and spun her waist to grab the small colorful bottle on the table, uncorking it with a flick of her thumb and an audible click as she turned towards him again. she firmly grabbed at the root of his stiff shaft, carefully aimed the open flask over it and let a few glossy and dense globs of a syrupy and lukewarm fluid fall on the tip of his sex. A bit bothered by the cooler temperature and slimy texture of the oil, the turian tensed up slightly, but quickly relaxed when the human's hand gifted him with a long and squeezing stroke. Frowning and focused on her task, she was alternating between lubricating his member in the cool gel and testing its new slickness with a firm and languid jerk. A couple of generous dollops later, she seemed pleased with her work and indifferently discarded the bottle behind her before grabbing at his rigid rod with both hands. Then, she started to perform a profound and thorough massage, pressing her warm hands tightly across his sharp features and rigid flesh, relentlessly twisting and jerking, spreading the slick oil all across his lengh with a suggestive quiet wet squelsh. Compared to the sublte caress of her lips and tongue, this rough masturbation was more forceful and intense. Fixated on his shaft with a stern and fiery expression, her impatience was visibly getting the best of her, but he found her ministrations to be pleasant nonetheless. Her dextrous talonless fingers were quick and strong, now slithering easily across his sleek sex.

"That's... crazy." he groaned, a shiver running along his spine.

She looked up his way and paused. "What is ?" she scoffed sharply.

"Your... fingers. Feels like cheating when you have so many."

She smiled and quietly hummed, firmly squeezing his shaft in her palms.

"What was the oil for ?"

"First and foremost, it's a very good lube." she brashly stated, "But more importantly, it will help a lot in making dextro and levo... _interactions_ go smoother, easier."

"Oh."

"It helps avoid alergic reactions, it prevents chaffing... That kind of stuff."

A peculiar brushing of her thumb on his very tip made him almost gasp.

"You know... Fornax recommended it a lot." the human coyly said.

"You... actually read Fornax ?" he exlaimed, amused by her honestly.

"Who _doesn't ?_ " she answered with a playful, couldn't-care-less attitude.

With a final lenghty milking squeeze, she released her firm grasp on his sex to turn to the table to towel her glistening hands with the red cloth. Cleaning her hands and fingers quickly, she threw the patterned towel carelessly at her feet before turning to the turian with a hungry grin.

She rose and crawled up over his hips slowly, deliberately letting her heavy bosom bump and brush at his member, moving her slithering coffee-skined very close to his thoracic plates, until she finally moved in to straddle his lap. Her calves hugged and pushed against the turian's thighs and she threw her arms over his shoulders, on each side of his head, firmly holding on the back of the couch and trapping him against the whining leathery cushions and her own naked body. She exhaled loudly, briefly biting down on her lips as she adjusted herself over his hips, and his own hands naturally found their ways to grasp at the flanks of her wide hips.

"It's bad how much I want this... how I want _you..._ " she murmured.

As for the turian, he wasn't able to look away from the hypnotic, deeply erotic haunch swaying so closely to his own. She slightly lowered and pushed forward, making his sex bump across the coarse and narrow patch of black fur that adorned her crotch. With a subtle thrust, she pushed again, flattening his shaft against his groin, and the tickling sensation of her rough fluff gave away to the warm tactual feeling of a damp and thin slit. The human repeated this slick and subtle caress a couple times, this simple slick grind of her sex against his lengh, until she reclined slightly backward, straightening her back and puffing up her chest.

Her hand darted from the side to grab at the root of his shaft, proping it straight upward as she rose her hips and hovered over his tip. A prod, a small nudge, a mild thrust was all that was needed until he was inside her.

As the turian kept staring at their nearly-connected point, a strange sense of realization crashed over his heart. _An odd feeeling of... forbiddenness._

But as he braced himself in carnal anticipation, she hanged and paused, lingering still just over him in maddening tantalization. _What was she plan-_

"Hey." she softly called out, bringing his attention to her shaded face.

The tip of her pink tongue hastily darted over her upper lip as she tilted chin upward. As she was looking down on him with a ravenous expression, she seemed, for a brief moment, to radiate with a domineering, sovereign sense of power and jubilant triumph that eclipsed over his mind.

"Ah." she slowly breathed out as she slowly lowered her hips.

There was a prod, a small nudge, a mild thrust, and the tapered end of his member slid inside the mushy, soft and wet folds of her sex in a slow and tight penetration. An initial taut resistance quickly changed into a torrid feeling of confortable snugness until, swallowing about half of his lenght. The unwavering stare of her deep brown eyes drilled this carnal sensation deeply into the turian's mind. It was as if the world curled up suddenly on itself, whisked away until a single warm and wet feeling remained.

_That was it. That was what she felt like._

Her hand released the root of his shaft, quickly passing by the side of his head to grab behind her as she adjusted and braced herself. At first, her haunch described a slight gyration and a gentle sway from side to side, nestling a bit more of his hard flesh deeper inside her. Then, she carefully pulled away form him before lunging her hips forward in a wavy pattern. With a long sigh, she closed her eyes as she undulated over him, picking up a bit of speed as she gently cradled him inside her in a sensual seesaw.  
It was a mesmerizing experience, and for each of her jolting motions he watched her two round bumps adorning her chest wobbled and heaved slightly in her momentum. Apart from their mixed heavy breathing, occasional sighs, and the very subdued but arousing squishing noise coming from their intertwined sexes, there was barely a sound between them, but a simple and silent shared pleasure.

She gave a half-giggle, half-gasp and reclined slightly backward, sliding her arm over his shoulders and resting her hands at the back of his neck. There was an growing shift of intensity and emphasis in her movements : she wasn't necesarily rocking her hips faster, but there was an added strenght and vigor in her rolling hips as each forward strokes ended in a deep and fierce grind, and each one made her slick and sweltering sex swallow a figment more of his own flesh inside her. As she tirelessly waved back and forth, grasping at the back of his neck for support, her long breaths started took a more throaty, muted tone. Carried by the cradling, gnawing carnal pleasure, the turian's gaze rolled upward from relentlessly undulating dancing belly to her face, still bearing down on him. Although her plump lips displayed her usual kind and gentle smile through quiet, whistling puffing exhalations, her half-closed eyes and frowning brow betrayed a contrasting fierceness and imperious, implicit insistence.

_As if she was letting him know that she had him right where she wanted._

But the passive nature of his station brough along a nagging, mounting frustration. Although her straightforward eagerness was exciting and provocative, her bold seesawing and grinding was at time brutish, pulling at his shaft in an unconfortable strain as if it was a mere malleable toy.  
A growing desire to _act_ , to _guide_ , to break away from simply enduring her assaults to return his own filled his mind. With a reaffirming squeeze of his hands against his hips, he curled up his fingers to let the point of his talons subtly claw at her smooth and delicate skin, the light scratch and subtle threat spurring the human to slow down and switch to a shallower, slower ebb-and-flow. Emboldened by her reaction, he traced his talons along the subtle hard ridge of her hipbones to her back before running them upward, following the curve of her spine in the most careful brushing scratch he could manage. From the tip of his finger, he explored the quaint and exotic geography of her bones, first counting along her vertebraes, then bumping against her noticeable hard and pointy scapulas, and finally trailing back along the narrow curve of her ribcage to the full flesh of her alien breasts.

She closed her eyes and cocked her head askew, letting a whistling satisfied sigh escape her pursed lips assheshivered and trembled, her skin flushed for a fleeting moment with the same quirky multitude of minuscule embossed bumps. As his palms widely opened to cup the round mounds of her bosom, the turian firmly pressed at the soft fluid flesh, trapping the small and sensitive stubs that adorned her chocolate-colored aerolas between his thumbs and phalanxes before quickly running down along her taut and slim flanks in a long and careful scratch. She blew a haunting, pleasured hum as she tried to push her hips deeper against him, a newfound tightening offering resistance inside her torrid sex.

She suddenly pushed on her legs, barely keeping the tip of his member inside her, and abruptly threw her entire upper body forward, sliding her hands from the back of his neck over his mandibles to clasp them shut and haphazardly bunt her forehead against his browplates, holding his head tightly still against her own. She was so close to him, exhaling quick, quiet and hot breath against his face, but what petrified him was the mad and feverish look in her eyes. _A ferocious, ravenous hunger. A frenzied call._

Raising her knees and shifting on her legs, she assumed a crude squatting position over his lap, opening her thighs wide apart in a riling display and adroitly balancing on her feet. She pushed her body against his own and weighed her hips down, steadily sinking on the turian's lap and driving his length deeply inside her. After a few steady and firm ups and downs from her part, a deep primal instinct made the turian thrust his hips to meet her own. Mixed with her sighs and his own quiet groan, there was a muffled, slick and obscene squishing sound until her momentum finally drove her to completely take him inside her. She stopped moving and closed her eyes, nestling her head just over his collar and idly grinded against his lap, letting the scorching and gratifying wet warmth of her innermost snugness spread over his trapped sex, enrapturing him to his core in a simple carnal pleasure. Hers was an intoxicating, tight flesh that slowly but surely molded over him, trading faint resilience into a comfortable sleekness. It was an intimate and absolute embrace despise its lewdness. Shortly after letting him aclimated to her alien sex, she started to sway her hips in a stirring deep gyre, forcing an audible coarse grunt out of his throat. She rose her head to stare deeply into his eyes, her agape mouth spread into a mischievous open grin as she put more emphasis on her movement.

She mouthed something silently, but his intoxicated brain couldn't decipher her alien words. _Was it a gentle "Oh my." or a dominant "You're mine." ?  
_ Her half-opened eyes still shone with a gentle but fierce gleam, but a flutter of her eyelids made her gaze look out of focus and faraway for a brief moment. Slowly, as the tip of her tongue slid over her short fangs, the human rose on her svelte thighs before letting her hips firmly fall back on his lap in a purring exhalation. She repeated this impaling motion a first time, a bit more strongly, then a second time through bit lips and increased passion and resounding lewd squelch. On the stronger still third time, she pushed her supple lips against his mouth in a vigorous kiss.  
"Tongue out." she ordered in a whisper, quickly invading his maw with her short flat own. Inspiring deeply, the turian closed his eyes and let himself get swept up in the building maelstrom of carnal sensations that set his nerves ablaze. For a few moments, all that was in the world was the weigh of her body, the sloppy caress of her wet tongue, the faint exotic smell of her sweat, the steady, relentless bounce of her hips and that unique, intoxicating _warmth_ that enraptured him so completely _._

Content to enjoy the human's rough and passionate ride, the turian closed his eyes and let his hands slide down behind her hips, idly caressing and squeezing at the pleasant alien texture of her firm and malleable hindquarters. His mind drifted off, chased away by the taste of her tongue.

"Hm."

"Ah."

"Rrgh."

"Oh."

" _Rrr._ "

"Mmh."

"Grr."

" _Mmmh..._ "

"Hum."

"Mh...?"

"Huh."

"Hm-mh...?"

"Rgh."

"Ah !?"

Her rythmic and regular assaults abruptly took a syncopated jounce as a drawling purr rumbled through her throat. Breaking her kiss unexpectedly, she pushed her face harshly against him, panting quite loudly and heavily. For a brief instant, her powerful thighs were all but tetanized, shaking and shivering as her smoldering sex grew even wetter than before, clamping down on his shaft in a short throbbing, strangling squeeze. As he watched her expression tense and soften at the same time, her wide brown eyes taking a distant and unfocused expression, he reveled in the vision and sensation of his climaxing alien lover _,_ awed by her charmingly restrained reaction. Her shuddering apex came quickly and quietly and left as such, leaving her heaving in a half-sigh, half-gigling exhilaration. She pushed her forehead against his and haphazardly tried to raise herself from his lap again, but her strength seemingly left her with her composure. Stumbling and shivering, her discordant and unsteady cadence betrayed her weakness to the turian, rousing an instinctual and primeval _desire_ inside his heart. He wanted to _seize_ her _,_ to _drive_ and _thrust_ himself inside of her and her exotic alien body. An impatient and haunting need to turn the table and overrun her, to dominate her female form and to take her as much as she had with him.

Bracing one of his arm round her taut waist and the other firmly holding on at her buttocks, he quickly pulled out from her snug sex and caught her lips between the hard edges of his own, muffling her faint surprised gasp inside his mouth, and rose on his legs to lift her body with his. The abrupt movement startled the human and her grip around his collar grew momentarily stiffer and stronger, almost desperately so, as if she was suddenly shipwrecked in the middle of a sea storm. The turian swiftly spun on his legs, lowered a knee on the couch and stooped low to carefully lay her down on the black leathery cushions, reclining backward to watch her slender form twist and writhe as she adjusted herself to the new position. Haphardly keeping balance by half-kneeling on the couch, the turian straightened his back to better admire his exotic alien lover. As the human nestled her head in the corner of the couch, a small and hearty laughter cut through her heavy breathing and she gazed daringly to him, slowly running the tip of her fingers upward over her body and finally framing her bosom between her forearms. She pushed emphatically against her breasts, giving the flattened flesh back its wobbling voluptuous roundness, and gently waved her hips against his lap, opening her thighs a bit wider to pushing the damp slit of her sex against his own rigid lenght in a silent but unequivocal invitation. The turian, however, stood stiff and still, mandibles lax and brows furrowed as the haunting lascivious image of her naked form imprinted deep inside his mind. Her short black hair was ruffled into a chaotic mess, her fluttering eyes betrayed a spark of wild unbridled hunger and impatience, quick and quiet breaths rolled over her half-agape mouth, and her supple tanned skin was in places glistening with perspitation.  
The sight of her entrancing alien body, her riling attempt to spread her legs wider, and the subtle but relentless undulations of her taut waist that was making the black leather creaks and whine softly in protests all mixed together in a singular, significant image : A simple, primal, almost primitive charm that was radiating from her. _And she was offering this sight to him. She exchanged her assertive bravado for a flustering abandon..._

_She was entrusting her alien body to him. Openly. Entirely. Freely..._

As he watched a small bead of sweat roll down the curve of her jaw and neck, he was pulled out from his lewd reverie by the sound of her voice and sight of her own hands squeezing fiercely around her heaving chest.

"Hey, come on... Don't..." she feverishly whispered as she hooked her legs over his hips to pull him closer, pushing his rigid lenght against the wet fleshy relief of her soaked sex. Slowly bowing over her, he let himself get guided by her legs and braced his arms on the couch armchair and back.

"Don't keep me like that." she admonished in a urgent and quivering tone, moving her arms over his shoulders to grab at his nape and pull him close.  
He craned his neck downard still, until his face was almost touching hers, their eyes locked between each other as her desperate and wanton yearning drilled deep inside him. He subtly adjusted his posture to align his sex with her, sliding his tapered tip across her wet slit, in search of a hold.  
"C'mon... What are you waiting f-- !"

With a small forward thrust of his hips, he made her words die down her throat in a gruff inspiration. He bucked a first time, engulfing half of his lenght inside her smoldering tight folds, making her fingers curl down on the back of his neck. A slower and gentler humping elicited shaky whimpers, half-pleasured and half-frustrated, from her quivering lips. Then, once impatience and desire finally took over his instincts, he concentrated on a single long and deep thrust inside the wet furnace of her sex. Her inner slick flesh offered a token resistance around his shaft as he hilted himself against her hips, burried far inside her comfortable belly. Pausing to take in the carnal delight, he could only look at her face as she harshly bit down on her lips and furrowed her brow over her closed eyes.  
If not for the whimpered, pleasured purr that colored her agitated breaths, her labored and furious expression would have betrayed pain or anguish, but her half-opened eyes shone with a riling spark of unbridled crazed lust.  
Emboldened by her reaction, he started to move again, taking her with long and steady strokes against the creaking leather.

Her warmth, scent and sounds were all mixing together amidst the mounting obscene wet sounds coming from their intertwined crotches. She exhaled loudly, scratching at his neck a little more forcefully and running her fingers across his cervical vertebral ridges. She whispered something that he couldn't make out, but the way she was gently tugging and pulling at his collar made her intent clear. Thus, he carefully lowered himself closer over her, sliding his hands on each side of her shoulders, bracing himself on his arms just enough to not crush her under his heavier, ridgier frame until he could feel his abdomen brushing against her own undulating waist.

Her soft and undulating body was hence trapped between the hard shell of the turian's own and the creaking leather of the couch, and for a short while, all that existed in the turian's world was reduced once again to the size of this blazing and intimate crucible of warm skin and sweat, of quiet breaths and mewls, and of languid strokes and thrusts that drove her each time a little deeper against the couch.

Amidst the swirling turmoil of their embrace, her strenght and aggressiveness seemed to get back to her and she began to push her hips in sync with his own, punctuating each one of her own assault with a strained grunt. She slightly rose her head and nestled it close to the turian's, making his mandible slid between the small gap around her strange flabby ear and the ruffling, tingling fuzz of her hair. Her energy riled up the turian, and the tempo of their embrace increased in intensity and passion. As if it was a strange game to gauge who could drive the other the deepest inside the human's smoldering sex, who could make the other surrenderthe fastest to pure carnal pleasure. Primal instincts drove them into a simple and coarse rutt, crude grunts washing over each other bodies as they relentlessly answered each others as one belly against belly.

"Hrnf !"

_A hilting deep stroke,_ "Rrgh !"

"Rrrah."

_Shallow grindings inside her lap,_ "Hrm."

"Fah !"

_So warm, so soft,_ "Hrm !"

"Nnah."

_Salty scent,_ "Rrmh."

"Gr-rrah !"

_Warmth,_ "Rrrr..."

"Nn-...?"

_A hooking thru-_ "Argh !?"

She suddenly arched her back as her sex grew viciously tight, her arms around his back and nape strenghtened into a crushing embrace at the same time that her legs crossed over and pulled at his hips. Silenty, she froze and shivered as she was firmly hugging and clinging onto him, her fingers harshly curling up and rasping over the stratas of his spinal column.

The turian could barely move or keep balance, but he still found the flexibility to keep a gentle and very shallow bucking and stirring rythm, relishing in the newfound strangling feeling of her throbbing sex. Her head bobbed up and down furiously, bumping haphazardly against his mandibles as he tried to hilt himself once more inside her smoldering folds. In a spark of annoyance -or inspiration- at her incessant nodding, he opened his mandibles and nabbed the flabby, fleshy flat part of ear between the hard edges of his mouth to keep her steady.

She growled a distant and quiet "Yes." as he gnawed and nibbled along the curve of her strange organic apparatus, making his fangs prod ever so gently at the minuscule hanging round lobe hanging at the end of her ear. A loud of whimpering exhalation escaped the human's throat as she stopped holding on her breath, mixing in his boorish grunts and growls. As her entire body began to shake and shiver, her belly convulsed widly against his abdomen as her sex violently clamped down in a choking hold over his shaft. Drunken giggles and hiccoughs escaped her lips as she groaned and slithered in his embrace, her body quaking and relaxing irregularly as if she was transfixed by an unseen force, as if she was lightning-struck. Awash in her maelstrom of carnal pleasure that turned his already addled thoughs into blank static, the turian craned his head to instinctually gnaw at the side of her neck to keep her somehow steady and divert his mind from the over-stimulating pleasure radiating from her impaled smoldering sex.  _Not now._ Closing his eyes, his tongue darted between his hard lips to lick at her salty, sweat-soaked skin before he breathed in deep and slowly to take in her scent before closing the triangular shape of his lips around her supple and exotic skin...

_Too close ! Too close..._

"Nh.  _Yes..._ " she murmured softly, happily, even as her body was still shaking and quivering. All of the turian's willpower converged into a single imperious command : to quell the mounting, growling, sovereign need to climax in turn.  _Not now. Dangerous_ .  _Not now._ He had to escape her crushing embrace, to squirm out the strong lock of her legs over his hips.  
As he was riding the warm wave of his lover's quiet apex, a bizarre and heteroclite shambles of memories, fantasies, visions and dreams crashed down inside his mind like a broken dam.  _Not now._ In a desperate attempt to divert his mind and body from the explosive inevitable, he tried to remember the first verses of the Imperial anthem  _Die for the Cause_ , but the moaning whispers and lewd embrace of the human quickly obliterated any misplaced patriotism.  _Not now_ . Various overly complex diagrams and ballistics calculations then played back inside his mind as rifles, pistols and shotguns of various caliber were relentlessly dismounted, examined and reassembled, but a peculiar squeeze around the most sensitive place of his body shortly threw all delusions of calibrations onto the void.  _Not now_ . A distant memory of his military training finally flooded back, and he was lying down on Palaven's sand again, eye through the scope of his trusty rifle.  _Remember, trigger discipline is of utmost importance for a good soldier,_ a discombobulated distant voice echoed,  _do not push the trigger until I say now._

_Not now_ .  _Dangerous. Have to escape._

She whimpered and exhaled loudly, her snug sex throbbed in what felt like a milking motion at his shaft to keep it deep embedded inside her.

_Trigger discipline is of utmost importance for a good soldier. Deep breaths._

A deep instinctual growling inside his gut made it clear that trying to frustrately fight against the rules of nature and the mounting need of _release_ was a loosing battle. His brain was becoming the center of a contrasting and contradictory conflict between his body's _need_ and what was left of his though process. He breathed in deep and slowly, calming down his carnal ardors as the salty scent of her sweat filled his nose again.

The human finally relaxed and exhaled loudly and joyfully, a beaming smile spread across her face as she collapsed unto the couch and relieved the tightness of her embrace, turning her head to kiss and peck at his mandible. As she lowered her guard, the turian seized the opportunity and pushed hard on his arms, reclining far away from her embrace that, as warm and welcome it was, would only lead to a very _messy_ ending. Remaining defiant in the face of carnal pleasure and looming frustration was already hard enough, but drawing the willpower to withdraw from the wet welcoming warmth of her snug sex was probably one of the most difficult thing he ever done in his life. A small adjustement of his posture and his shaft switfly popped up from her folds in a dull viscous squelch, strands of lewd liquids, part artificial lubricant and part bodily fluids, still linking their loins together. She yelped in confused surprise as he reclined backward, straightneing his back and towering over her laying form. Her expression turning from joyful to sour in a instant and she frowned angrily, starring daggers at him. Before he could react, one of her leg still hooked around his hips forcefully pushed against his hips, throwing him off balance, and she quickly leaned her shoulders forward as a loud, raspy and leathery sound accompanied her sudden movement. Through squinting eyes and vexed wince she gave him a wicked and spiteful look, her swift hand found purchase around his turgid sleek shaft, ensnaring the sensitive flesh in a strong and sovereign grip.

"Oh no, you don't." she sternly admonished in a murmur before forcefully pulling his rigid sex towards her, fingers well secured around his hard flesh.

Thrown off balance, he staggered over her body bumping in between her open thighs and shuffling forward on a hobbling half-kneeling leg along the couch. The human huffed and puffed furiously, slowly reclining backward as she did, dragging him closer to her with a remorseless and fierce determination as she layed her back against the black leathery cushions.

He barked and yelped, panic and rebelliong budding out inside his heart at her brutal and ruthless manhandling, but her strange torment kept going.  
" _Shh !_ Come here." she hushed with a subtle but conclusive tug, reining and goading him until he was haphazardly hovering over her supine form. The hard and uncomfortable pull morphed into a tight and strong squeeze around his erect shaft, and her firm hand started to glide slowly back towards its root. Tilting her head backward and stretching out her neck, she bit down on her lips as she threw him a provocative askew gaze, as if she was still somehow, even now, smugly looking down on him.

"There. Perfect." she purred quietly as the warm palm of her hand slid back and forth over his glistening sex. The motion of her though grasp and supple fingers elicited a jolting, electrifying feeling along his spine, making him blow loudly through his nose as tense stiffness took over his limbs, The intense friction made him fell slightly backward in a strangled grunt, until his backside finally settled against her flat abdomen, making him grab at the couch's armchair with both hands as his last, desperate plan to keep his world a little steadier. Kindled by his reaction, she softly gasped and her mouth spread into a beaming and proud smile as the tempo of her seesawing hand grew both in fervor and speed. A faint and lewd slick noise arose from her moving hand, blending in with his own heavy breathing and the human's short and quiet giggling sighs. He couldn't bare but look and stare straight downward, unable to take his eyes off his alien lover as more and more of his body started to tense up in rumbling anticipation. Her brisk and brutal motions were so pronounced and intense that, even as she was laying there, her flattened rounded breats subtly kept wobbling and quaking, as if a small tremor was agitating the fluid flesh.

She made a small weary groan and let her active arm fall lazily on the side as the other took over, not even breaking a single step of the relentless and fierce rhythm of her jerking. A dire desperation shook him to the core as a distant and profound roar of carnal knowledge swirled inside the turian's gut _,_ creeping along his spine at his impending and urgent apex. Her hand was but a warm and tight blur around his rigid sex and in her tender brown eyes shone a spark of a mad, craving lust. His heart throbbed and echoed painfully inside his chest, drowning his fragmented thoughts in a loud and harried beat, toppling down his perception of the world until all that was left was the tight feeling and maddening rhythm of sleek noises that were coming from her gripping hand around his shaft. _Her hand that was... warm and..._

 

_Her hand..._

 

_Her..._

 

_..._

 

"What are you waiting for ?" she gently whispered.

"Hrkg !"

He climaxed right here and there, as his sex was still a prisonner of her merciless hand. As he growled and shuddered over the human's laying form, warmth traveled across and inward his lower abdomen, vicious satisfaction crashing over and inside him in a shivering, numbing pleasure.

"Ah." she quietly mouthed, staring with wicked delight at the thick seed that discharged from his palpitating sex. As she nursed his overstimulated flesh through a gentler and looser cadence, he watched the off-color viscous fluid pooling in the shallow valley marked by the round mounds of her breasts, lewdly marbling the subtle geography of her bones and her smooth coffee-colored skin in contrasting rolling ribbons and dribbling streaks of wax-like beads of glop. He shivered, mandibles rasping and gritting against his jaw, as she gave his roused sex a last tentalizing milking squeeze, stirring a final and powerful jolt of carnal pleasure that warmly sprawled through his core. Her wet and warm hand fell back to her side and she layed there in content silence, head slightly tilted on the side, lips curled in a daunting but tender smile and her wide half-shut brown eyes shone with a tinge of lusty, rapturous arrogance. She let him revel in this sight, her sweat-glazed chest heaving slowly and deeply, as if to give him a better view of his -or more accurately her- handiwork. He blinked hard and exhaled loudly, shaking off the short-lived blurring daze, and smiled to her in turn as he slowly caught back his breath. _There was now a marbling mark spread across her skin, dyeing her exotic alien body in a most ribald way, a mark that she bore with a smple brashful and prideful joy that tugged strangely at his heart._

With a heavy sigh, the turian pushed away from the human's belly, clumsily dismounting her laying form and falling backward heavily on the other side of the couch before, both of their legs locked and intertwined in each other. He watched her shift and shuffle to push on her elbow and lift her shoulders from the black cushions, drawing out a long and painful-sounding scraping noise as her back seemingly teared away from the sticky leather. With pouting lips pursed forward, brows furrowed down and eyes scrunched up into two wrinkled slit, her face distorded into an exaggerated wry and harrowed grimace as she slowly rose up.

"Ow... Ow ! **OW !** " she winced with a twitchy, exasperated snicker, cussing quietly along the way. Once she ripped her back out of the leathery cushion, she half-leaned on the couch armchair and with a smile spread her knees and shoulders wide to give him a better view of her glistening body. The striking thick streaks of salacious seeds that garnished her cleavage slowly slid downward, dripping from under her heaving breasts and over her taut and lithe abdomen, blending in her sweat and giving her body an eye-catching if obscene sheen. As she caught one of the drip with the tip of her fingers, bringing it to her eyes to study it with a puzzling mix of greedy curiosity and suggestive intent. The sight alone was enough to make his body react, his mandibles unconsciously flustered shut as his a pang of renewed vigor half-sprang his sex back to life.

"You're warm." she spontaneously commented, smiling kindly towards him.

A comfortable, knowing silence fell between them. Both relaxed on each side of the couch, eyes locked in each others as they basked in their own shivering afterglow. His senses opened to the world back again, idly noticing how much the blizzard raging outside picked up in strenght... and how curiously cold he was feeling out of the human's tender embrace.

"That was a lot of fun, don't you think ?" she brashly asked, smiling slyly.  
 _A coy, unabashed rhetorical question, her straightforwardness was very becoming of her, after all, and that was probably why he was fond of her.  
_ "You humans are all so... _wild._ Little tyrants, the lot of you." he chuckled.

"That's some praise.”

"And... you're a lot of fun too." he admitted.

"D'aw." she cooed "Do you say that to every human you seduce ?"

"Only the one that promised me hot chocolate before ravishing my body."

"Oh ? I didn't knew you were only in it for the chocolate."

"Hot dextro-chocolate is worth any sacrifice, however pleasurable."

"Oh my." She snorted and shook her head derivesly. Her eyes meandered briefly downard, pausing briefly as she conspicuously oggled his wobbling erection. A pregnant pause hanged in the air until she calmly whispered :  
"You know, the night's still young, and..."

Nonchalantly, she slowly opened her thights to purposefully reveal her sex to him in a greatly provocative and erotic display. He could easily discern her aroused skin and the subtle, lustrous dark slit that glistened visibly, even in the dim light of her apartement.

"And you look half-ready to go again." she hummed in a murmur, tilting her head askew ackward to throw him a daunting, eager look. _How much could say the same about her ?_ he briefly thought before her show whipped back a strong, hungry desire back inside his mind, spurring his loins back to a fervent carnal impatience.

He gulped hard, clicking unconsciously as his mandibles spread wide at her brazen invitation, but as soon as he leaned ever so slightly towards her, she suddenly threw her knees over the side, swiftly standing up and dashing off out of reach in a fleeting, loud cackle. He was left dumbfounded, siting frozen in his movement with a hand hanging foolishly in the hair as he watched her saunter excitedly towards the stairs.

"First off, a shower !" she exlaimed with a boisterous laughter, stopping at the steps treshold. Staring at her, still stunned by her sudden and unpredicted retreat, he watched as she spun on her legs and turned on her waist, throwing him a few mischievous and taunting glances along his way. The human then stopped and turned her slender back on him. Her sweat-glazed coffee-colored skin glimmered and the ridges of her shoulders blades subtly jut from her smooth back as she accentuated her curved posture by leaning slightly over the end of the metal railing and rose on her tiptoes. A gentle and discreet sway animated her hips and she pushed her round and taut hindquarters towards him in a tacit, teasing challenge that riled him back to a full, healthy and hungry erection.

Her voice came in a husky, mellow purr as she turned spun around to climb the first steps. "You know, I'm sure that, if we squeeze together close enough, my shower will be big enough to handle both of us at once. So..."

He chuckled, already springing on his leg to swiftly follow her trail towards the stairs. _He knew exatcly what she was about to say, but he curiously felt he could never tire of hearing those few haunting words as long as she was the one who said them. He felt compelled by them, by her saying them, as if they stirred him from a deep sleep, as if they made him open his eyes on something obvious, something sweet and precious._

He waited, unmoving, just so that he could hear those words again.

 

"What are you waiting for ?"

 

 

 

**End.**

 

_Special thanks to CYOAnon with editing._

 

**\---**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "Noverian Coffee", I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Please let me know what you think, and please keep in mind that english is not my first language, so I apologize if you found grammatical or orthographic errors.  
> I will try to update Archive of Our Own with the rest of my story, if time allow.  
> Thank you again for you visit.


End file.
